


The Legend Begins

by leopa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa
Summary: Tony Stark/Natasha Romanoff (Endgame) II The Legend BeginsMusic: Mawr, Silverberg "The Legend Begins"





	The Legend Begins




End file.
